Ist ein Wandel möglich
by LoveGinyLove
Summary: es geht darum das Sasuke das Dorf verlassen hat und Sakura alleine lässt. Wird sie es schaffen sich von ihm zu lösen?


Die Figuren und die Story die diese Story antreibt sind von Masashi Kishimoto. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ist ein Wandel möglich?  
Oneshot mit Neji

„Was ist in letzter Zeit nur mit mir los?"

Der gutaussehende Weißäugige Hyuga Clan angehörige kam gerade vom Training und war wieder einmal ziemlich übel gelaunt. Er war mal wieder nicht, wie so oft in letzter Zeit nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen. Nejis Gedanken kreisten wieder um ein und das selbe Mädchen.

„Bin ich denn wirklich verliebt oder will ich ihr Helfen? Warum verhalte ich mich so komisch? So bin ich doch sonst nicht."

Er kam auf seinem Weg an einer Bank vorbei und ließ sich auf sie fallen. Seinen Kopf richtete er in Richtung Himmel und beobachtete jetzt die Wolken die über ihn hin weg zogen.

„Aber als sie so da stand, völlig allein mit Tränen in den Augen, fühlte ich wie mein Herz anfing zu klopfen und auf einmal spürte ich den drang dazu sie zu Umarmen."

Er Atmete schwer aus und Blickte nun zu Boden.

„Seit wann fühle ich so? Bei der habe ich doch sowie so keine Chance. Bei der geht es doch nur Sasuke hier, Sasuke da."

Neji merkte wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror und Hass seinen Körper durchzog.

„Oh Mann, dieser Sasuke. Am liebsten würde ich ihn..." 

Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und erst einmal wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Neji strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte dabei wie eine kleine, zierliche Person auf ihn zu kam. Er wusste sofort das es sich um Sakura handelt. Deren Augen waren wieder voll von Tränen. Neji spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen.

„Ich würde ihr so gerne Helfen. Aber ich weiß natürlich das sich Sasuke nicht durch jemanden wie mich ersetzten lässt."

Traurig und Betrübt beobachtete er sie weiter und hoffte innerlich das Sakura an ihm vorbei gehen würde. Doch als sie genau vor ihm stand blieb sie stehen und schaute Neji mit Tränennassen Augen an.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen. Sakura wie soll ich mich da beherrschen? Kannst du mir das sagen."

Durch seine besondere Fähigkeit –dem Byakugan- konnte er genau sehen was in ihr vor ging. In Sakuras Körper tobte ein Sturm aus Vernachlässigung. Hoffnunglosigkeit. Sie fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Aber was war das?

Es war nur sehr kurz zu erkennen aber er konnte es sehen.

„Das eben grad... War eindeutig verlangen. Aber das passt überhaupt nicht ins Bild?"

Neji entschied das schweigen zu beenden und bot ihr den Platz neben sich an. Dankend nahm sie an. Gerade als sie saß lugte er noch einmal kurz zu ihr und sogleich fing sein Herz an schneller zu schlagen, auch färbte sich sein Gesicht leicht Rot. In der Hoffnung das es Sakura noch nicht mitbekommen hatte drehte er sich weg und sprach:

„Warum weinst du denn schon wieder? Davon kommt er auch nicht wieder."

Es dauerte einige Zeit aber sie antwortete und zu seiner Überraschung war sie ganz ruhig geblieben.

„Ja ich weiß. Natürlich kommt er dadurch auch nicht wieder aber leider bin ich nur ein Schwaches Mädchen. Ich habe so große Angst und ich fühle mich so einsam ohne ihn."

Neji spürte wieder diesen Hass auf Sasuke. Wie konnte er dieses süße und unschuldige Mädchen nur so behandeln.

„Jetzt rede dich doch mal nicht schlechter als du bist. Und außerdem bist nicht allein. Schau dich doch um. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru und der ganze Rest, sie stehen alle hinter dir und werden immer für dich da sein. Du siehst du bist nicht allein."

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder in ihre Richtung und versuchte so gut es ging zu lächeln. Als er sah wie Sakura zurück lächelte und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte sah er schon wieder dieses Verlangen in ihren Augen.

„Danke Neji. Aber könntest du mir noch eine Frage beantworten?"

Sie rutschte näher zu ihm und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Das kann doch nicht sein. Ihr verlangen wird stärker. Aber wieso Sasuke ist doch nicht hier. Oder bin ich vielleicht..."

Er versuchte sich wieder auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, was ihm nur sehr schwer gelang. Sakura machte es ihm auch nicht leichter, denn sie war jetzt ganz dich bei ihm. Es trennten sie nur noch Millimeter. Sein Atem wurde schwerer und sein Herzschlag immer lauter (zumindest glaubte er das).

„Natürlich. Kein Problem"

Nun war es Sakura die Rot wurde.

„Warum kümmerst du dich in letzter Zeit so rührend um mich?"

„_Oh mein Gott. Hat sie es schon bemerkt und spielt jetzt mit mir? Oder fragt sie nur aus purem Interesse? Es stimmte schon. Normalerweise kümmere ich mich nicht so sehr um meine Mitmenschen."_

„Wieso willst du das Wissen?"

Neji konnte auf grund ihrer Haltung erkennen das sie etwas ängstlich war und sich etwas schämte. Sakura schaute zu Boden und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf ihrem Oberkörper ab.

„Ich will, ich will doch nur wissen ob, ob du mich..."

Jetzt wurde ihm wirklich warm ums Herz. Sollte das etwa eine Liebeserklärung werde. Plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem, als er sah das sie wieder weinte.

„Warum weinst du? Äh hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

Genau in diesem Augenblick spürte er wie sich Sakura von der Seite aus um seinen Körper schlang und ihn ganz fest an sich drückte. Zu tiefst gerührt von dieser Geste und zu gleich übermannt von seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber erwiderte Neji ihre Umarmung.

„Ich will doch nur wissen, ob du mich vielleicht Lieben könntest?"

Er wusste genau das Sakura seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Immerhin lag ihr Kopf genau bei seinem Herzen. Neji entschied sich ihr endlich vollkommen zu öffnen, denn ihre Körperhaltung sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Er nahm ein Hand und strich ihr damit über das Haar.

„Vielleicht lässt dich Sasuke im stich und kann dich nicht Lieben aber..."

Er holte kurz Luft.

„Aber eins sage ich dir, etwas anderes als dich zu lieben kann ich nicht."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute in seine Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weich und entspannt. So ein entzückendes Lächeln wie in diesem Moment hatte Sakura noch nie zuvor bei einem Jungen, und schon gar nicht bei Neji gesehen.

„Ist das dein ernst?"

Er nickte sachte mit seinem Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr herunter um sie zu küssen. Leider zog sie ihren zurück und schaute ihn Traurig an.

„Ich kann nicht. Tut mir Leid!"

Neji lief feuerrot an, sprang auf und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Plötzlich umgriffen ihn von hinten zwei Arme und hielten ihn fest. Verwirrt Blickte er Sakura an.

„Sakura was? Ich dachte du kannst nicht."

Sie drückte ihn fester und vergrub ihren Kopf in seinem Rücken. Beide verharrten so einige Augenblicke bevor sich Sakura löste und sich vor ihn stellte.

„Was...?"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ihre Lippen trafen sich. Für einen kurzen Moment war Neji verwirrt, aber schloss dann auch sehr bald seine Augen und genoss in vollen Zügen diesen Kuss. Wie sehr er sich danach verzerrt hatte. Vor allem nach ihrer nähe. Er hätte alles für sie getan. Seine Arme umgriffen ihre Hüften und zogen ihren zierlichen Körper ganz nah an seinen. Durch sein Byakugan wurde er auch von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt. Neji fühlte wieder ihr Verlangen aber dieses mal wusste er es mit Sicherheit. Dieses verlangen galt ihm. Ein Welle von Glück und Zufriedenheit Schwabtee in seinem Körper. Beide leisen sich vollkommen fallen und schon bald verirrte sich Neji Zunge in Sakuras Mund und spielte dort mit ihrer. Seine Zunge machte leichte Kreise, auch ihre machte leichte Bewegungen. Sie erforschten sich gegenseitig und vergaßen dabei alles. Die Zeit, ihre Freunde, ihren Kummer, ihre Sorgen, kurz um die ganze Welt. Für beide zählte jetzt nur dieser Moment, dieser Kuss der sich ewig hinzog.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich von ein einander und Sakura vergrub sich wieder in Nejis Brust.

„Ich kann Sasuke nicht vergessen..."

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzend zusammen.

„Aber ich kann es versuchen. Mit dir an meiner Seite schaffe ich es. Oder Neji?"

Er beruhigte sich wieder und strich ihr sachte durchs Haar.

„Ich werde alles dafür tun. Wenn du es wünscht!"

Sakura nickte und sagte:

„Danke Neji. Ich liebe dich!"

Er drückte sie wieder ganz fest an sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Sakura!"

Er nahm ihr Kinn und zog ihr Gesicht auf seine Höhe. Beide versanken wieder in einem Kuss der sie die Welt vergessen ließ.


End file.
